


You can only blame other people for so long

by LolietaRound



Series: What happens in the Cal de Sac [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Welfare Officer Dadsona, Dadsonas name is Oliver McDonald, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage breakdown, Police, Polyamorous Realationship, Racism, Robert has his act together, Sassy Amanda, m/m/m/m/m/m/m, more tags to come, non speaking character, pastel punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: Oliver had been in Maple bay for a year now, Amanda was off at College and he was settled into his job at the local Welfare office and everything was going well until he found a file with a familiar surname on it.Joseph had tried to make the most of what was left of his marriage he had no idea what was happening right underneath his nose.Now both rely on the rest of the dads to give them the love and support they need.





	1. Why wasn't this done sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oliver sighed as he went through the paper work on his desk; he was going through the Christianson file, it had been red flagged this morning which timed perfectly with their visit to the doctor; he hated when thing like this happened and he knew the family, but alas it was his job as a child welfare officer. He looked over the reports that had been made; there was an alarming amount of reports both for the welfare of the children and the state of one of the parents.  
Name: Chris Christianson  
Age:9  
Date of birth:2009/11/9  
Parents:  
Father: Joseph Christianson  
Mother: Mary Christianson  
Reported by: Dr. Jeramiah Jones  
Report:  
9year old boy, injuries to his right side, bruising to his upper torso and back.  
Child has been diagnosed with Autism; Mother insists that he is just misbehaving.  
Child is withdrawn and barely speaks. I fear he is being abused by one of his parents.  
Signed: Jeramiah Jones  
Frowning he stared at three more reports from the same year; wondering why no one investigated these reports; growling he picked up the newest report, the ginger haired man sighed and grabbed his jacket. It was a sad job but someone had to do it; and now that Amanda was in college he could take the kids in, and still give Joseph access to the children and maybe Mary granted she lays off the booze.  
Oliver fixed his hair as he walked toward his work designated car; sometimes he wished he didn’t have such a huge mass of ginger curls, but alas it was not how things work. Hell, if he could get his hair sorted then maybe he could get Alex back.  
Looking down at his keys sadly he pushes the thoughts of his late husband out of his mind, before glancing over at the files he had with him; pressing the needed numbers on his phone he called the police for assistance and gave them the address and he drove towards the Cal-de-sac.   
As he drives he sees Brian fixing his fence; Robert had started cleaning up so now he was out mowing his lawn; Craig was being his front yard doing push ups with his girls on his back; he even saw Damien sitting out the front with Hugo and Mat having afternoon tea and discussing music; the only thought going through Oliver mind at the moment was “Great this was going to be a fiasco all the dads are going to hate me”.  
Nervously getting out of his car as the police car is pulling up, Joseph notices the slight man getting out of the car and smiles until he sees the files in the ginger man’s hand and the police makes the blonde man’s smiles drop as the smaller male gives the handsome youth minister a sad smile “Sorry Joseph, I really am but your families file has so many reports of child neglect and abuse that I have to relocate the children “the bespectacled man says the blonde looks about to cry, and at that point Oliver’s green eyes are already spilling tears ; this is the part of the job that he hated “Can you please stay out here until the investigation is finished” he asks the minister as he walks into the house only to find the twins in the living room playing, asking one of his colleagues who had pulled up just after Oliver had issued the warrant to Joseph to take them to his car, but to let them see their father before hand; he started to look at the rest of the house. As she short man came to a locked door he could hear crying, Oliver motioned for his colleague to come closer “Louisa, could you go get Mr. Christianson please we may need his assistance” The ginger haired man looked worried, the middle-aged women nodded and ran down stairs in a heartbeat.  
Louisa came back the blonde father “Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly as his neighbour sighed and answered “Do you have a key to this door?” he nodded pulling his keys out and unlocked the door, what we saw made me weep; there sitting in his own soiled pants crying was Crish, the toddler was still in his cot and from the look on Josephs face he hadn’t been changed since he had last seen him which was this morning. Louisa grabs the toddler and goes to change the poor boy “That’s three children down one to go and where is Mary” Oliver says to Max who is one of the police officers.  
Looking over at Joseph as he points towards a door in the kitchen; he looks shocked “Why do I have a bad feeling to where that leads?” Oliver asks him and he finally breaks down and answers “Because that is the basement Oliver” he looks at me as he tells me, his blue eyes leaking rivers of tears, the shorter man has one of his co-worker’s escort Joseph out then he opens the door. He could hear yelling and crying.  
“WHY CAN’T YOU BE NORMAL YOU STUPID RETARD, IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU I WOULDN’T BE SO MISSARABLE” every syllable that came out of Mary’s mouth was punctuate with her hitting the poor boy “AND TO MAKE IT WORSE YOUR FAG OF A FATHER MAKING GOOGOO EYES AT THE NEIGHBOURS” she takes a swig from her wine glass calming herself as she looks at the boy on the floor who is crying “First was Robbie, god he is a lost cause and now the little pocket ginger god what the hell does that thing do for work anyway?” she boasts as she is about to kick her own child “I take children from unfit parents” he said as he make it down the stairs.  
She looked shocked as Oliver picked Chris up and the police officer arrests her. As the ginger, haired man walked outside he could see all the other dads milling around Joseph who sees the state his oldest is in. Robert gives him a nod; letting the short man know that no one was angry at him for doing his job.


	2. Supportive Baes Do Not Tollarate Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He Lolli Here and so happy; I fixed chapter 1 Thanks to BizerkoKittyKins pointing out some inconsistencies 
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own No Daddies except Oliver

The next few days after were a literal hell for Oliver; between paperwork and trying to sort out custardy for the Christianson children; he hadn’t had an ounce of sleep despite many of his boyfriend’s protests; Robert didn’t protest because that would-be hypocrisy at its finest. To make matters worse Mary had been let out on bail and had told all the neighbourhood women that he had taken her children because he had been turned down by Joseph she had conveniently left out the part where her oldest child is now in a coma due to her beating the hell out of him or the fact the Crish is now being treated for a nappy rash so server that the paediatrics nurse fainted when she saw it.

So now Oliver was being harassed by Janet and her gang of thirsty hussies as well as everything else that was going on. This was worrying his boyfriends, Damian was the first to notice this when he walked out of his room to find Oliver in the same position he was in the night before, paperwork in front of him glasses hanging on the edge of his nose and eyes puffy, the goth gentleman had tried his best to get Oliver to take a nap, but the tired man refused with a small smile but kindly asked him to post some letters on his way to work. Damian had gently taken the letters and gave his small ginger boyfriend a kiss asking him to at least stop staring at his files for an hour before leaving for work.

The second person to notice the worrying behaviour of Oliver was Craig, he had watched as his boyfriend started to distance himself from Briar, Hazel and River; It was only when his normally Bromantic sweetheart rejected his offer for comfort that the fitness dad finally put his foot down and confronted this thirsty fan club.

After baseball practise he sent all the girls to the locker rooms to get changed whilst he talked to their mothers. Janet was the first to start her flirting “Craig, you’re so wonderful with the kids and I could really use a….” she never got to finish her sentence because Craig growled loudly “Yeah not going to happen, I am in a committed relationship” he stated not looking impressed at all, she rolled her eyes then said “Ditch the homewrecker, he is nothing but bad news, I mean look what he did to the Christianson’s he tore them apart; first by sleeping with Joseph, then because he got rejected he took the kids away; that’s an abuse of power and the women are working to have is job taken” she looked please with herself, but that didn’t last long because as she sat down with the rest of the mums the fit father retaliated “What Mary,” he heard the women gasp “Yes I know who spun all that bullshit, as I was saying What Mary left out was that she beat her oldest son into a coma, left her youngest in a soiled diaper all day, didn’t look after the twins and left them to their own devices; SO my question is what would you have done had Oliver McDonald not done his job when he did?” the brunet finished his tirade and left walking over to the locker rooms to where Briar and Hazel where, then he left to his car River happily bouncing away as Craig walked away.

That worked for a whole two days Oliver walked into the Coffee Spoon where Mat immediately started to make the poor man a Godspeed Black Coffee and some Right Said Banana Bread as the green eyed man sat in his usual seat he blew a kiss over at the musical barista who court it and returned it; as the dreadlocked man turned his back Martha walked over to Oliver who was perusing custody forms for the Christianson children; Joseph had already signed and was just waiting from his signature; “You must be pretty proud of yourself” The older women snarled at him, Oliver looked up and as politely as a tired person could; Damian finally won the war so he isn’t as tired as he was before hand; asked “Pardon?” she glared then said “You have everyone wrapped around your finger, telling Mr. Cahn some made up story about Poor Mary beating and neglecting her Babies; you disgust me” as she had finished her berating she grabbed the jug of water that was on the table next to her and tipped it all over the ginger man, making his curly ginger afro straighten out; as he was straightening himself out the vapid women grabbed the forms that where on his table “Oh My God, you just can’t help yourself, you can’t stop at her husband now her children” she was about to  rip them up when a very angry Mat stopped her; he was usually chill, but she had been harassing his little coffee bean and now she was condemning him for making a decision that had saved a little boy’s life, kind of, he was in a coma. “What gives you the right to harass someone in my establishment?” he crossed his arms making sure the tattooed arm was facing outward , she blanched but answered “You will defend him because you sleep with him, but he has destroyed a happy family” she tried to make herself justified but Oliver shook his head, Mat raised an eyebrow “Nah I defend him because he is a decent person”; Joseph had walked in when she had done her spiel about his family being happy and walked up to the commotion.

He looked at the wet Oliver, the smug Martha, and the pissed off Mat he then proceeded to fire back his own works defending Oliver, “If being happy is me begging Mary to stay home, to stop drinking. I f being happy is fighting every night because she has been taking money from the church to spend on booze then I pity your marriage.” He then proceeded to escort the small man out of the coffee spoon and home so he could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review and Repeat


	3. Loud Noises with no complaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here and a shout out to all that left Kudos and Commented they are very much welcomed.  
> Have fallen in love with this game, Number 1 dad is Mat, number 2 is Hugo love them a lot and on with the story.  
> Warning there is Fluff and a prelude for what is to come.

The drive home was long and awkward; Oliver for all intents and purposes was staring at his hands because how do you talk to the guy whose kids you took? The answer you can’t, though it didn’t mean neither party wouldn’t try, clearing his throat Joseph took the plunge, “So Hugo and yourself I didn’t see that coming, always thought you would end up with Craig or Mat” he attempted to say smiling a smile that never reached his eyes, Oliver’s green eyes widen the one thought that ran through his mind was ‘Well Fuck, how do you tell a priest that yes I am dating Hugo but I am also dating Craig, Mat, Robert, Damian, and Brian” the ginger haired man groaned but then proceeded to explain “Yeah, Hugo and I are in a relationship, but I am also in a relationship with five other men” Joseph stops his car and looks at me jaw dropped “What in Jimmy Buffets name, how does that even work?” he asked Oliver shrugged his shoulders “A day per guy I guess, anyway the correct term is Polyamory and we make it work” as the ginger gathered everything and began to get out the car the blonde pastor asked “Where you with them that night?” a small smile formed on Oliver’s freckled face before he answered “Yes, I was going to ask you to join us at Amanda’s graduation party, but of course you opted to stay with Mary and now we are here being awkward and trying not to flirt with each other”

Oliver quickly got out of the car and headed inside; it wasn’t too quick that he didn’t here Joseph break down in his car; The freckled man didn’t know if he had broken the youth ministers heart or not. As he walked in he saw Hugo sitting at the Kitchen table grading papers a small smile on his face, the ginger looks over at his files and smiles “Did you go through my files again?” he asks the tanned man who only nods in affirmative before asking “How you going to present it to the courts?”

The question took Oliver by surprise but it wasn’t unpleasant; though he could always trust his moustachioed wrestler to ask the hard hitting questions; the short man wrapped his arms around the teacher before answering “Unconventionally, I will point out that whilst Mary is out and about she will be a danger to the children, I will put it out there that I am currently paying for Chris’s hospital care and that I am trusted by his father; hopefully they will grant temporary custody to me whilst we get an arrangement for Joseph set up” he sighs and nuzzles Hugo’s neck causing the teacher to smile more “Everyone has been worried about you” he says “to the point where we were about to stage an intervention and call Amanda; get her to sit you down and talk sense into you” blushing Oliver sits in Hugo’s lap causing the man to stop what he is doing, the ginger looks the teacher straight in the eye and smiles “You didn’t have to, Mat for all intense and purposes managed to talk some sense into men without even saying a word today” the slight man stated giving the tanned teacher a kiss; Hugo didn’t an explanation; everyone knew that if Mat crossed his arms tattoo facing out something had to change; it also helped that Oliver had the uncanny ability to order the same thing over and over again when stressed.

Picking up the smaller man the teacher whispered into his ear “How about I help you relax some before your nose gets stuck in that paperwork again” this caused Oliver to giggle “Yeah, I think I know where this is going and will happily take you up on your offer”. Heading upstairs neither noticed Amanda and Joseph walking inside. Joseph’s eyes were red from crying but as he saw Hugo and Oliver going upstairs he could help but look at Amanda “Doing all he can to help huh? Why do I feel like he is punishing me then?” he asks, Amanda shook her head; she had just gotten home and already she knew things were a mess, “From what Mat told me in his email, things have been more than stressful for him, So it doesn’t surprise me that he is about to blow off some steam naked wrestler style” she said, the last part confused the blonde “Naked Wrestler style, are you not comfortable saying sex?” he asked Amanda looked at Joseph and frowned “Oh no I’m fine with sex I am just not used to my dad getting it more than me” she then proceeded to raid the fridge.

Joseph sat on the couch and looked at the stairs wanting desperately to walk up there and join the two in what Amanda had described as naked wrestling, maybe he could teach Hugo a few things, as his thoughts continued to run threw his head a loud moan echoed throughout the house followed by “YOU LIKE THAT DON”T YOU BABY” Amanda dropped her sandwich “we need to leave I am not comfortable hearing this” Joseph nodded and they both began to leave only to see Mat and Robert who took the hint and joined them to head to Mats house.

As soon as they got to the Sella house Amanda went straight to Mats fridge having dropped her sandwich after hearing the noises her old English teacher could bring out from her father; whilst the three dads went to Mats living room to have a conversation.

Robert looked over to the blonde youth minister “Why were you at Oli’s house?” he asked pissed that Joseph had the balls to even be on the sacred ground of his fellow cryptid hunter, Joseph looks uncomfortable for a second then answers “I wanted to apologize for the huge mistake I made, and also comfort Oliver, but uh Hugo beat me to it” he giggled nervously before looking at Mat and Robert; the looks on their faces said that they were pleased about something, Mat spoke up “Well at least his nose isn’t in those files anymore, now maybe he will start to order something different, and maybe go out of a bit, somewhere that isn’t the office or the coffee shop”.

Joseph worried his lip before asking “Do you know what is happening with my children? I miss them and I’m not allowed to see Chris in the hospital” both Robert and Mat looked at each other before Mat spoke up “I heard a possibility that Oliver might be trying to get temporary custody over them with the addition of you having access to them” this made Joseph smile hope lighting up his eyes that was until Robert brought him back down to reality “But chances are slim as he is the case officer and to close to the investigation; chances are this will all back fire on him and cost him his job; and as you saw in the coffee shop thing tend to backfire on him a lot lately” Mat looked at Robert and sighed “keep forgetting that Mary has a lot of sway over the women in the community; the over day Alisha, Roxanne’s mum ask when and I quote her on this ‘When was I going to drop the hoe that I was currently sharing with five other guys’ and today with Martha how long before your wife has them do something on a whole other level?” Joseph shook his head sadly “I’ll see if I can get them to stop at mass in two days’ time” he said before frowning as he heard a loud moan “Sweet Jimmy Buffet how loud do they need to be?” both Mat and Robert smirked knowingly at each other; It wouldn’t be long before Joseph knew just how loud their Olipops could be.


	4. Secrets can't always be kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here Giving you a very hard chapter to write.

Sighing Mary looked down at the envelope she received earlier that morning from a detective she had hired in it had all the dirt she needed on Oliver McDonald; turned out he didn’t just have a daughter; she pulled out the photos and paperwork two sons one Avery Sinclair McDonald and Cass Johnathon McDonald, Mary smirked now all she has to do is tell the dads of the Cal-De-Sac that he abandoned them and boom the first part of the whore of Maple Bays integrity is destroyed, after it would be a piece of cake getting everything else under the microscope; like the Mysterious circumstances behind his late husband’s death.

As she smiles and begins to place everything back into the folder she notices her ginger haired menace flanked by two teens, Mary let out a quiet gasp, this couldn’t be happening when did they get into Maple Bay; she quietly got up to move closer so she could hear the conversation between Mat and Oliver as the teens read the menu.

“Mat, baby these two here are my sons Avery and Cass” He said smiling with a slight blush and fidget, this made the dreadlocked barista giggle “Nice to meet yo-“ he was cut off but the angst riddled teen wearing a pastel purple crop and pastel pink cargos “Can I like get a Banana Rama Smoothie please” the cut off caused the ginger haired man to scowled the teen as the younger boy perused the sweet counter, chocolate chip cookies catching his eye causing Mat to smile, as he went to ask the younger teen what he wanted Oliver noticed Mary who was giving Oliver a look that was a cross between Stink face and confusion, the smaller man shrugged it off and went about his business.

Mary on the other hand had questions tons of questions, as she watched the three leave she walked up to Mat and began her interrogation “You do know he had abandoned them, right?” Mat just shrugged his shoulders and said “Girl, there is a fine line between Leaving children with their grandmother to finish their semester at school and abandoning them; also, I would burn that envelope if I was you” he then went into the kitchen to answer the phone which had been ringing just after Mary started questioning him.

Mary sighed and left the Coffee Spoon, she was so disappointed with the outcome of her investigation, she needed dirt on the McDonalds fast. As she went towards her car she noticed Martha and Janet standing there waiting they looked like they had something by the way they were smiling. A smile spread across the brunet’s face “Please tell me you have something, because what I have just went belly up in about five minutes of me having it” she said Martha nodded and said “Oh I have something alright, it is in regards to the death of Alexander McDonald” Janet looked shocked she knew Martha had something but not something big like this, Mary just smirked and asked “How did he die?” Martha looked at both women and giggled “Ok so you know how all those black people were being killed a couple of years ago, and the police officer never got so much as a slap on the wrist, the officer even went so far as to sue the victim’s family?” both women nodded signaling her to continue “Well guess who the lucky family was that got sued? Why the McDonalds of course! And here is the best bit there was video footage of the Officer not only shooting Alex but shaming him too then trying to get the middle child to admit that Alex kidnapped him” She smiled at Mary, Mary looked straight at Martha “So why did they move here then? If they got sued they wouldn’t have the money to move” she questioned Martha who giggled “So the kicker is, for seven years they had to put up with their whole neighborhood shunning and harassing them for something that wasn’t their fault” she finished her sentence and Mary looked shocked. This was a gold mine, “Thank you, believe me by the end of this week we will have everything we want, my family, your men and no little red haired sluts getting in between us, hell might even be able to get rid of that dead-beat dad and his sulking and theories” She shuddered then got into her car waving to her friends as she drove off.

Little did they know that Ernest was doing what Ernest did best; Lurking; and had heard everything looking shocked he went to the first adult that was around and within the cul-de sac; Mat. To say that was a bad idea was putting it mildly. He wasn’t agry at Oliver, as he knew what had happened; honestly Oliver was a strong guy but he broke down on certain days as well; No, the Barista was angry at his fellow Polymates Ex-wife, god she was a pain in his side. Always had been.

She had been the reason for Hugo and James’s Divorce and the suicide of their next-door neighbor before Oliver had moved in; and let’s not forget the fact that she kept tabs on Damien and Robert, honestly who was she fooling. Growling and knowing that his coffee making skills were going to be crap for the rest of the day he handed the reins over to Pablo who was given three simple instructions:

  * Don’t serve Chris Christianson Coffee
  * The Cahn Twins will be coming in 30mins Banana Rama Smoothies and Cherry Slice
  * Under NO circumstances is the speakeasy choir allowed into the café with their instruments!



He then left and headed towards the Cul-de-sac he need to relax smirking he got his phone out and texted Oliver;

                Hey Baby

                                Want to come over to mine and relax a little

                                Maybe you can tell me more about your boys?

                                                Love You, Mat.


	5. When it's good trust it to go bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lolli here; does anyone still read this?

Looking at his phone Oliver smiled, today had been going great for him, the office was quiet, the courts hadn't given him custardy of the children but they had given all parental rights yo Joseph permanently, Mary was no longer aloud near any of the children, and his boys were back with him; Yes today was a glorious day for him.

Getting in his car; which had been parked in his work place carpark, and began his journey back home were he would snuggle up to his boyfriends and just relax, he turned the stereo on tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was currently on when he stopped at the red light. As the light goes green the red head drove off, rather salacious thoughts running through his head of what he and his lovers would be getting up to tonight, as he turned into the cul de sac a silly smile plastered on his face.

As he pulled into his drive way he saw six very angry grown women harassing his two boys on his front lawn, one had even gotten up the gall to grab his youngest child's arm. Getting out of the car his smile slipped from a happy one to a polite yet angry one "Can I help you ladies?" he asked as he approached them, one sneered and said "Yes, you can start by telling these boys the truth about what happened to their father" the others smirked at the Red Haired male, completely disregarding the fact that one of the said boys had been in the car that night and had seen everything, Janet and Martha smiled as they thought that Oliver would break down, their smiles dropped when on of the teens spoke up " I know what happened to my dad" Avery exclaimed it was then that Mary had made her appearance "No sweetie you don't not really, you just thought you were there because your mummy told you, you were" she said acting sweetly which made Avery rolled his eyes and said "I was nine years old and I spent from the day of the funeral to three days ago with my grandparents on my fathers side, my mum was too busy trying to keep everything a float after he was wrongfully sued by the same people who killed my dad".

To say that the women where taken aback was an understatement Mary had not factored in Oliver's in laws still being on good terms with him. she quickly left her marry band of followers following her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review for more chapters


End file.
